


Earning A Place On The Watchlist

by theflyingpeanut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because I'm never gonna write something where she isn't trans, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Smut, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: “I'm… I'm a good girl. Your good girl.” Ana felt a shiver run through as Aleks stared up at her, about to lean down and kiss her again when she squeaked and started giggling. Ana rolled her eye, grinning down at Aleks as her head fell onto her thigh. “Sorry. I really am trying. It's just… Katya's chair is kind of a mess. It's funny.”~Ana gets eaten out by Aleks in Katya's office because how else do you get back at someone for putting you on a watchlist?





	Earning A Place On The Watchlist

**Author's Note:**

> If anything was going to inspire me to finish something it was going to be Let Ana Fuck week so here we are. It's Day 5 so Forbidden/Encouraged and we're firmly on the Forbidden side, if only for incredibly silly reasons.

Ana pulled Aleks' hair a little harder, letting out a sigh as she heard her moaning quietly against her, as she hands gripping her thighs a little tighter. She'd always enjoyed their little meetings, always enjoyed how easily she could turn her to putty with just a few words. She generally preferred to find somewhere a little more discreet than their current location, somewhere with a little bit less risk. She was positive that she'd only ended up on a watch-list because Volskaya was jealous of her fucking Aleks, but it wasn't as though they lacked excuses to arrest The Shrike. Still, sometimes an opportunity presented itself that was too good to pass up, no matter how stupid the risk might have been. She was getting old, after all. How many more chances was she going to have to get eaten out in Katya Volskaya's office?

“You really are eager today, aren't you?” Ana smirked down at Aleks as she muttered the words, biting her lip as she heard her moan again, as she felt her tongue brush across her clit. She gripped her hair tight, pushing her feet against the floor and wheeling her chair back with a sigh. She heard Aleks moan again, eyes slowly rising to meet her own as she started panting for breath. Her skin was bright red, sweat dripping down her cheeks and a somewhat ridiculous amount of wetness smeared around her mouth. Ana gave her hair another little pull, chuckling quietly as she let out another little moan. “Almost seems like you're in a hurry, which would be such a shame if it's true. Katya won't be back for a few days, and you really do look excellent under her desk. I can see why she wanted you there.”

“Thank… thank you.” Ana felt a tingle across her skin as Aleks whimpered and smiled up at her, letting out another little sigh as she watched her lick her lips. “Not trying to rush. Just… just thought you might want more than one orgasm. A shame to waste our time here, don't you think?” Ana bit her lip again, feeling another tingle run through her as she pulled Alek's head back and leaned down to her. She listened to another little moan escape her as she gripped her hair a little tighter, as she planted a gentle kiss on the end of her nose.

“What a wonderful idea. You really are such a good girl, aren't you?” Ana slowly sat back up, smirking as Aleks' cheeks grew even redder and she started grinning down at the floor. Ana heard her mumble something and gave her hair another little tug, trying not to moan with her as she felt fingers dig into her thighs again. “Couldn't hear you. Going to need to speak up a little, Aleksnadra.” Ana grinned as Aleks met her gaze again, watching her open and close her mouth a few times before she actually managed to say anything.

“I'm… I'm a good girl. Your good girl.” Ana felt a shiver run through as Aleks stared up at her, about to lean down and kiss her again when she squeaked and started giggling. She rolled her eye, grinning down at her as her head fell onto her thigh. “Sorry. I really am trying. It's just… Katya's chair is kind of a mess. It's funny.” She felt her cheeks heat up a little as Aleks kept giggling into her thigh, as she realised just how wet her seat was. She rolled her eye again, falling back in the chair and sighing as she rubbed Aleks' head.

“It's fine. I appreciate the effort. Not as though you can help being a little bratty, is it?” Aleks snorted and squeezed her thighs, and Ana sighed again, pulling on her hair till she started to moan. She turned her head up to her again, smirking as she watched her try to calm herself. “Still, cute as you are when you're like this, I can think of a much better use for your mouth. Can't you?” Aleks stared up at her, nodding slowly as her grin started to grow. Ana shook her head, chuckling as she gripped her hair tight and pulled her forward.

She sighed and closed her eye as she felt Aleks start licking at her again, as she felt her hands squeezing down around her thighs. A shudder ran through her as she pulled on her hair again, as she let out a quiet moan. She still wasn't entirely used to how big Aleks was. To how strong she was. All that and also so utterly delighted to do whatever she was told. She really was a dream come true.

Ana pushed her foot up the inside of Aleks' thigh, feeling her moan into her as she kept moving higher. She let out a little moan of her own as she felt lips brushing over her clit, quickly pushing her foot up to Aleks' crotch and feeling her shudder. She felt a soft little bulge through her trousers, rubbing her foot across it and listening to Aleks moan again. She knew there'd been a reason she'd taken her boots off. Would have kicked herself if she'd missed out on this bit of fun.

“You… oh you really are enjoying this.” Ana stumbled over her words a little as she felt Aleks sucking on her clit, moaning as she forced them out and kept rubbing her foot across her crotch. She felt her moaning against her clit, felt her hands clenching tighter on her thighs, sending another shudder through her body. She tired to clamp her legs around Aleks' head, shuddering and moaning again when they didn't move an inch. She really was wonderfully strong. She'd have to find something fun to do with it at some point.

Not yet, though. Not when her muscles were starting to cramp and her thoughts were getting harder to cling to. Her foot pushed harder against Aleks, and she shuddered again as she felt her pushing back, grinding against her as she moaned round her clit. She clenched Aleks' hair hard, moaning and mumbling as she felt her tongue circling her clit, as she felt her moaning and trembling against her. She squeezed her eye shut tightly, grinning up and gasping for breath as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Keep going. Don't stop. Don't you dare.” Ana barely managed to mumble the words out, moaning loudly as soon as she was finished, as Aleks kept sucking and licking at her clit. Her body was starting to ache, feet cramping and pushing at Aleks as her legs shook in her grip. Ana let go of her hair, pushing her hair back as her body ached more and more, as she pulled hard at the arm rest next to her. She moaned and mumbled Aleks' name as she kept sucking on her clit, as she kept moaning against her, till she felt her body go rigid as she finally had her orgasm.

Her back arched against the seat as she came, muscles aching as she gasped for breath, as she mumbled Aleks' name over and over. She slowly fell back into her seat, melting into it and shuddering as Aleks kept licking at her, hands gently massaging her thighs as her pace started to slow. Ana moved a hand back to her head, gently rubbing it as she grinned and chuckled quietly to herself.

“Oh I've missed that. Been far too long since we last spent some time together.” She heard Aleks chuckling and sighed, forcing her eye open to stare at her. She was kissing along her thigh, grinning up at her as she shook her head and kept laughing. “Look, two weeks is a long time once you get used to this kind of treatment. A woman has needs, and… you're such a brat.” Aleks kept chuckling as she kissed her thigh and rested her head against it, smiling up at her and sighing happily.

“I was wondering why you finished so quickly. Was hoping I was just doing particularly well, but I suppose it's nice to know that you need me.” Ana felt her cheeks heat a little as Aleks kept smiling up at her, as she kept gently rubbing her thigh. “You look really beautiful right now. Making me feel very lucky to be here.”

“Thanks. I...” Ana trailed off, slowly pushing herself to her feet and stumbling past Aleks, legs still feeling a little bit shaky. She turned, grabbing hold of her hand and resting against the desk with a grin. “So, uh, how about we do it here next? Think it might be fun to try and fuck everywhere in Katya's office before we leave, don't you?” Aleks raised an eyebrow, sighing as she slowly stood.

“We don't have to talk about this stuff. I get what this is. No need to act like this is all some petty feud against her to change the subject.” Ana stared at her, opening and closing her mouth as Aleks moved in front of her and grinned. “Let's just have some more fun. It'll be better for both of us.”

“I… This isn't just some petty feud with Katya. This is...”Aleks gripped her hips as she trailed off, still grinning as she started lowering herself to her knees. “I can understand keeping The Shrike on a watch-list, but doing it out of some petty jealousy over you… It's annoying. Made my life much harder than it has any reason to be.”

“Oh? Not as though she knows who you really are, is it? Don't see why it's such a concern.” Ana bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flush as Aleks rested on her knees, grinning up at her and licking her lips. She looked up to the window, reaching forward to stroke Aleks' hair as she sighed quietly.

“It's made it harder to see you. Everything has to be carefully planned, and I never get a chance to stay long without endangering you. It's annoying. Frustrating.” She heard Aleks chuckling quietly, and looked down to see her cheeks redden as she gently kissed her thigh. “You're pleasant company. You're funny. It would be nice to have more chances for more than just sex.” Ana felt her cheeks flush again as Aleks' smile grew a little bigger and she slowly stood up enough to kiss her on the cheek.

“That's very sweet. Happy to stick to the sex while we're here, though. Definitely don't have a problem with that.” Ana grinned and chuckled as Aleks started lowering herself again, as she pushed herself up and back till she was sitting on the edge of the table. She gripped Aleks' hair a little bit tighter, biting her lip as she listened to her moan and watched her kiss her thigh.

“Well, you should probably get started then. We've still got a lot of office to get through. No point wasting any time, is there?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. I'm always doing all sorts of stupid and gay shit.


End file.
